


This Could Be The End of Everything

by FakePlastikTrees



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:25:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything seemed so complicated so quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Could Be The End of Everything

**Author's Note:**

> MINOR SPOILERS AHEAD: Nothing we haven't already seen in the previews, but just to be safe. 
> 
> I've decided to make the revelation that Danny is still married a little more dramatic ;)

 

 

 

Her eyes were puffy from crying. They stung a bit, and her nose had been wiped raw. The balled up tissue she’d last used was gripped tightly in her fist and she winced at realizing it was still soggy with her snot.

 

Mindy tossed it in the wastebasket only feet away and then passed both hands over her face, as if to wipe the remnants of emotion out of her system. It didn’t really do much except smear her mascara further. Her cocktail dress had a wine stain down the front, a big red blot right smack between her boobs. She clicked her tongue to her teeth and sighed, allowing her head to fall back to stare up at the ceiling. Danny’s ceiling.

 

Everything seemed so complicated so quickly.

 

She glanced down at the bed she’d shared with him for nearly six months now. She braced herself on the mattress and her head fell forward. She sniffled as a couple of stubborn tears proceeded to fall and she wiped her cheeks dry immediately. Her shoes lay on the floor, one tipped over, exactly where they’d landed when she kicked them off.

 

She struggled to push herself off the mattress, groaning a bit as she leaned over for the heels, which she then carried out of the bedroom and into Danny’s living room, where he sat on the couch with his head in his hands, four empty bottles of beer sat on the coffee table and his leather jacket was still strewn on the floor, underneath shards of the lamp he broke in the midst of a fit earlier.

 

Mindy cleared her throat and his head shot up so quickly that it made her chest twinge. His eyes seemed saddened somehow and she almost wanted to just end the fighting here, but through al the shouting and accusations, they’d gotten nowhere, and most importantly, she’d gotten no real reason as to why Danny was still married.

 

Instead, it blew up into World War III and they’d both been collateral.

 

“I’m going to go.”

 

“Where?” He asked, perplexed.

 

“My _apartment_.” She replied bluntly.

 

“Why?”

 

“I think…” She held onto the doorframe as she slipped on her shoes and felt she could breathe better at three inches taller, “—I think I need some space to think.”

 

He jumped to his feet then, forcibly keeping his distance, placing his idle hands upon his hips, watching her expectantly. “Think? Think about what? What do you need to think about?”

 

Her brow furrowed and she shook her head at him. Was he really asking? “About this, Danny! You and me and the fact that you’re still married!”

 

“Mindy—I told you.”

 

“No, you didn’t, but please do!”

 

“It’s complicated Mindy, it’s personal.”

 

“No, no, no, Danny, personal would be that you keep a diary, personal would be that you have a weird fear of kittens or something, a fucking MARRIAGE stops being personal when you’re in a relationship with someone who isn’t your secret wife!”

 

“Okay, she’s not my wife, stop calling her that!” He was growing angry again, his face and neck were red and his nostrils were flaring, clearly, he was struggling with communicating, but damn it, she deserved to be angry!

 

“That’s what she is, Danny! Your wife. How could you lie to me about something like that?” Her voice cracked and she cursed herself for it.

 

“I just,” His hands fell off his hips and he sighed heavily. “It was a failure. Okay? It was something I’d failed at and I never really dealt with it because I thought that if I ignored it, it would be like it never happened. Like I never failed. I know, I _know_ how this sounds, but I hadn’t even thought about it. Being with you, it was—almost like I’d forgotten.”

 

“That’s not good enough.” She said quietly. When he didn’t say anything, she turned towards the door and began to walk away before she dissolved into a puddle of tears again in front of him. “I’m going to go,” She choked out.

 

Within seconds, Danny was blocking the door, his hands on her shoulders briefly before she turned away from him and attempted to walk around him, only to have him block her every attempt.

 

“Don’t go, Mindy, please wait.”

 

“Danny, don’t do this, just let me go.”

 

“No, just please…”

 

“Danny, no, no, STOP!” She yelled, shoving his hands away from her, tears streaming down her face, chest heaving as she attempted to catch her breath and stop crying. “Let me walk away from you this time!”

 

He shook his head. “No. NO. I can’t. Not like this, not for something so stupid, Mindy, please don’t.”

 

“This isn’t stupid! You’re MARRIED! And you LIED! You can’t even make room for me in your closet, and now I find out you hadn’t even thought to get a divorce? What am I supposed to take away from that, Danny?”

 

“Did it ever occur to you that really may just be that stupid?”

 

The silence that stretched out between them was thick with disappointment and self hatred. They stood merely inches apart, but they couldn’t have been further apart.

 

Danny could feel it so pointedly that it physically ached. He could feel it in his chest, and his arms. “I’m sorry,” He said, his voice like gravel. “You have to believe how sorry I am, Min. Please.”

 

“When are you going to be _here_? In this relationship. When are you going to just— _be in this_?”

 

“I’m here!” He exclaimed, louder than he should have. “I’m here.”

 

“Can we really do this?” She asked, her eyes wide and full of concern—doubt.

 

Danny’s chest felt as if it were caving in. The last thing he wanted was for her to doubt him. Doubt them.

 

“Because right now, it doesn’t really feel like it.”

 

He wanted to reassure her, wanted to have all the right words, everything that would erase that look from her face, push all the distrust from her mind, but he had nothing. No words. All he had was the overwhelming need to make her stay until he’d fixed things.

 

He was so lost in her. Her hesitation, though no longer than a second, hurt him and he pressed harder, until her lips parted and she responded in kind, desperate and—sad someway. It was wrong. It was all wrong.

 

She whimpered somewhere between the kissing and the pushing her against the nearest wall and gasped against his mouth as he fumbled with his belt and she reached underneath her dress to pull her own underwear down.

 

It was clumsy, and not all that romantic. It took a hike of her dress and her leg hooked over his hip for angling reasons.

 

She half moaned, half grunted as he thrust his hips into hers, groaning into the crook of her neck as she fisted one hand in his hair and the other at his side, his shirt a wrinkled mess in her grasp. Her hips rocked forward and in one particularly hard meeting thrust, she cried out, the exclamation of his name dying out in the end.

 

It wasn’t enough. She felt so far away still.

 

He reached for the back of her thigh and lifted her off the floor. Searching for her mouth, he pounded unevenly into her, finally finding a steady, quickened pace when she pressed her lips to his.

 

It must have been minutes before Mindy came sharply, gasping and whimpering into his mouth before he followed suit and emptied himself into her. Even when the adrenaline had worn off and he had been holding Mindy up for who knows how long, he couldn’t bring himself to let her go. Not until she asked to be put down.

 

Danny had never hated a moment more than the way he hated the moment after they’d gotten their respective clothing back into place.

 

He had accomplished nothing.

 

Mindy moved towards the door, her heart heavy, her body tired and empty. She turned at the door and attempted a smirk that faltered weakly. “I need to think.”

 

He nodded, the emotion welling up in a knot in his throat, the tears glossing his sight. What else could he do? “Okay.”

 

If you love something…

 

“I love you, Mindy.” He offered, feeling foolish about it the moment the words left his mouth. But it was his only defense.

 

She looked at him with something like pity. Something like hurt. “I love you, Danny.”

 

His chin fell to his chest and he waited for the sound of the door clicking shut. But the sound never came. Fearful that his head was playing tricks on him, he looked up slowly, finding Mindy with her hand still on the doorknob, but more uncertain about her departure.

 

“Should I stay?” She asked.

 

Knowing she wasn’t referring to just tonight, Danny felt a glimmer of hope grow within him as he rolled his shoulders back and quickly replied, “Yes.”

 

“Okay.”

 

He wouldn’t remember taking the five or six steps between them, but he would remember holding her so tightly that he could have squeezed the air out of both their lungs, he would remember her fingers gently combing through his hair and her lips, so warm on his cheek, the smell of her when he breathed her in. He would remember the last time he almost lost her.


End file.
